


Imperfect Solutions

by Puffie



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Advisors, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, No Spoilers, Politics, War Table (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffie/pseuds/Puffie
Summary: When Ambassador Montilyet and Commander Rutherford are forced to work together, reconciling their differences is not the hardest part.





	

 

**Prologue**

_“Maker bless his soul.”_

**_“_** _He was Kirkwall’s Knight Commander was he not?”_

_“Do we really need to see this?”_

  _A flash of light tore into the sky. Soon everyone was talking about the weather. The voices around Josephine became indistinct as the rain fell upon the courtyard and the heavens rumbled. Water pelted the city of Ostwick- and the spectators moved to the edges to find the nearest shelter leaving a few behind._

_Josephine was now alone and exposed. Eyes were on the lone woman who couldn’t move a muscle in her body. Cold rain down on her cheeks but her eyes were burning. She shuddered and clasped her hands together. Prayers meant nothing now._

_Commander Cullen was lead through the rain to the waiting gallows._

_He ascended the platform with his head high- in the same manner he led the Inquisitions’ armies to victory. Cullen who performed glorious deeds in the service of the Herald of Andraste; he deserved recognition, not a declaration of his crime and his sentence._

_Josephine crept forward. She must witness his life to the very end and live with this memory. This was all she can do now._

_“Any last words ser?” The priest asked._

_Cullen remained silent as he stared into the distance. A twitch of his head and he was gazing at her. Josephine could see nothing in his expression but calm serenity. It was alright. It couldn’t mean anything but peace. His face betrayed neither pain nor panic as the priest read him last rites. Nor did he make any move to resist when guardsmen covered his head. Josephine would never see him again._

* * *

  **Chapter 1: The Mission**

“Why can’t the three of you just work together?” Ellana rubbed her forehead as she stared at the map of the Free Marshes. “Give me a moment to think this through.”

The same words as yesterday at the war table. Josephine sighed. She rotated the heel of her left foot, numb from standing for an hour now based on the pitiful state of the candle attached to her writing board.

She tilted the board forward to keep her paper dry. Hot wax dripped down her fingers and Josephine breathed to ease herself. Should have worn gloves tonight. Leliana and Cullen pretended not to notice but Ellana looked at her apologetically. Josephine gave her a smile.

At her left, Leliana placed her pieces on the map of Orlais and Ferelden. “Inquisitor, if you force us to work together we’d end up in a civil war.”

Leliana was serious but Ellana let out a hearty laugh and the tension lifted. The distraction was welcome with so many urgent matters. The feud in Ostwick was important but other crises could not afford any more delay. Many scouts lost their lives to reveal the Venatori stronghold near the Hissing Wastes, but the information brought them closer to victory against the Elder One than any operation they undertook in the past weeks. They must strike as soon as possible - else, they might lose their only chance to capture Corypheus’ lieutenants. Josephine advised asking for aid from Lord Chamberlain but Ellana was hesitant to enter an alliance with a man rumored to have killed Dalish elves in his land. Cullen’s suggested sending an elite group of templars to crush the mages but operation’s visibility might push their enemy deeper into hiding. Finally, Leliana offered to send her best assassins to infiltrate their stronghold. Bold and risky, but Leliana argued the casualty from their side would be minimized.

Cullen sipped another cup of tea. Josephine swallowed. Perhaps she needed one too? At least something to fill her empty stomach. The meeting has gone so long and so late. Decisions reached for a few delicate matters; save for the Venatori and the plea for help from Ostwick. Viscount Pratt had requested aid from the Inquisition as the noble houses of Trevelyan and Zobel had been threatening each other with war. A few incidents of pillaging and violence had occurred in the farmlands around Ostwick and neither family would take the blame. With Ostwick still overrun by refugees from Kirkwall as well as rogue mages and templars, they could not afford another disaster.

“I can send one of my best agents to infiltrate the families’ keeps. A secret or two would be suffice as an effective leash.” Leliana offered.

“The bad blood between the Trevelyans and the Zobels runs deep Leliana. Scandals might not be enough to control them.” Josephine replied.  “I say we play our advantage and give them an incentive to cooperate - both families are devout Andrastrians. They cannot risk severing ties with two candidates for the position of the Divine, especially when faced with competition amongst themselves.”

Leliana raised an eyebrow.“Time might be against us Josephine. Inquisitor, if you allow me to send more agents in Ostwick-”

“No, no Leliana.” Ellana massaged her scalp with her hands. “I need your spies on the Venatori mission. This is…  our only chance. We must not fail with this. There is no one else I can entrust this”

“I am honored Inquisitor.”

The most important mission for Leliana. While Inquisitor Ellana had proven to be a wise and fair leader, she seemed to favor Leliana’s methods more than hers or Cullen’s. Ellana’s nature as a hunter and spy might be part of the reason, but Josephine could not help but wonder if she wasn’t sufficiently persuasive.

“So back to Ostwick.” Ellana muttered something in Elvish - a habit when she was under stress. Josephine caught a few slurs used only when discussing humans and the meaning was clearer. Shemlen was it? “...and threatening each other with war.” Ellana looked at Josephine and Cullen, “Since this is no longer Leliana’s concern, what do you suggest?”

“Your Worship, I urge you to neutralize the feud before it erupts into an actual war. I can send my troops stationed in the Free Marshes and make them submit to the Inquisition.” Cullen spoke.

“A-Are you saying that we take over Ostwick commander?” Josephine asked. They had had countless meetings in the war room but it has always surprised Josephine how eager Cullen was to send soldiers in nearly every operation the Inquisition undertook.

“Precisely, Ambassador. Let them talk themselves to death without burning the countryside.” Cullen looked irritated.  “They have fought like those drunks at the tavern for so long. There is no way I can reason with them. I would personally lead our troops in occupying Ostwick if your Worship wills it.”

Oh? Josephine and Leliana looked at each other. Cullen wanting to get to the field? “Commander, there is-” She stopped. More persuasive, less assertive. “We must plan this carefully. Wouldn’t it be wiser to send a peace delegation first?”

“And leave the civilians to fend for themselves? The countryside has already suffered from the Mage Uprising. Our soldiers would be in a better position to render them aid. If the information regarding the mercenaries are true then I say we take no chances; the pre-emptive strike should be ours.”

“Based on the information we have it hasn’t come to that point yet commander. Sending our forces is an act of aggression that may only fan the flames. ” Josephine argued. The Trevelyans and the Zobels were both powerful families, with alliances reaching Starkhaven, Kirkwall, and beyond the Waking Sea. “These two families can potentially be our allies who can provide much needed aid for the refugees.  If we attack then both of them will be our enemies.”

“Alliances? Is this what it’s about ambassador?” Cullen snorted. “Don’t we have enough nobles to please already?”

“Then don’t we have enough enemies commander? Wouldn’t it be prudent to have our men fight Corypheus rather than die fighting in a squabble between nobles?” Josephine said, her reply louder than intended.

“These two families have been squabbling for a century now, what makes you certain that you can make a difference?” Cullen responded, his tone harsh.

“Because I had been successful before.” Had they not worked together for the past months? She had settled feuds between families placated, political enemies pardoned, peasants protected from their landlord’s wrath, a prosperous relationship between Orlais and Antiva and more. “I have proven myself over and over commander.”

Cullen opened his mouth but said nothing. His eyes were transfixed at hers and he seemed displeased. Had he lost in their argument and nothing else to say? Her gaze shifted to the silent Leliana. Were she and Cullen equal in her eyes?

Ellana cleared her throat. “I think we are all tired. And hungry.” Ellana licked her lips. “Dinner shall we? We make a decision tomorrow."

* * *

 

Josephine rubbed her eyes as the vault was sealed. The dazzling glitter of the Inquisition’s coin strained her vision; a testament to its abundance. Donations from all over Thedas- out of charity, piety or a self-serving scheme alike. What mattered more was its effective us, and she’s partly responsible for that. After  some final checks on the accounts, Josephine could hardly keep her eyes open.

“Josie.”

Josephine yelped in surprise,“Sweet Andraste-” She turned; Leliana was smiling at her. Her hand moved to her chest instinctively and her documents had fallen to the floor.

“You shouldn’t be alone here in the treasury, especially at this hour.”

“And what are you doing here Leliana?”

“Checking up on you.” Leliana  answered as she picked up her notes. Leliana must enjoy employing her stealth to sneak up on her yet again.

“Thank you.” Josephine took the documents from Leliana’s hand and arranged them in order. “There was a discrepancy in our books. I won’t be able to sleep without knowing why.” She explained.

“Of course.” Leliana looked appreciative. “You work so hard Josie.”

“You too Leliana.” She sighed. Leliana’s hand touched her shoulder. So warm. “Our Fereldan scribes wrote the figures in sovereigns. I should have known they would refuse to use the Orlesian gold standard…”

* * *

 

“No Leliana! I refuse to believe that Duke Stryfe would fixate in only one woman. I’m positive he’s having an affair with both the barmaid and the gardener.” Josephine insisted. “Can you believe that for the last twenty years the court of Midgar is still talking about this? As if they have nothing else to talk about!”

Leliana stifled a laugh. “And yet you seem to be very enthusiastic about it Josie. More than anyone I know. After this war, I can sure I can spare an agent or two to find out-”

“No need, no need! I-I’m just interested in the facts! I… rambled a lot didn’t I?” Her cheeks warmed as Leliana looked at her. Teasing her. How long had she unnecessarily discussed a decades old scandal of a unknown noble? She touched her cup and and grimaced; the tea had gone cold.

Leliana chuckled.The embarrassment was a small payment was small enough payment to bring out Leliana’s affectionate side. Sister Nightingale was feared throughout Orlais, Ferelden, the Chantry and even among the members of the Inquisition. It was a popular joke among the staff that if they messed up Leliana would have them murdered. Leliana’s criticism of her fashion choices a much more daunting thought.

“Let me have that.” Leliana took Josephine’s untouched tea and poured her a new cup. “Seeing you smile is what I’m here for. Cake?”

“Yes please. Just half a slice.” Nothing would better in a tough day than strawberry.

Leliana sliced her a piece, her bare fingers were beautiful. Shame they had to be concealed leather gloves most of the time. A random thought; had Leliana used a bread knife against a person before? “You seemed stressed lately. The war table meeting earlier was…” She paused as she handed the cake to Josephine, “shall we say, dynamic?”

Oh. Josephine took a bite and sipped her tea. Warm enough but too bitter. She picked a spoonful of honey. “The commander and I have always conducted such discussions. A perspective of a templar is very insightful.”

“Troubling?”

“Engaging.”

“And frustrating?”

Josephine stirred the honey in her cup. “I appreciate intense yet civilized discussions with him. Yes it’s true that he may be challenging sometimes, but he’s always very honest, straightforward and easy to read. It cannot be denied that his intentions have always been noble.”

Leliana chuckled. “I didn’t expect that. I fancied I had coaxed sweet Josephine into an insidious plot against our commander. I admit defeat.”

Josephine grinned. “I’m wasn’t expecting this either Sister Leliana, why are we talking about a man? I’m sure you invited me over to talk about something else.”

“So kind and smart. This is why I love you Josie.” For a moment Leliana’s face betrayed affection but it soon passed. Josephine was staring again at the spymaster. “Just an hour ago my birds brought me disturbing rumors in Ostwick. The situation might be more dire than what we initially thought.” Leliana took a sip from her ice cold tea, her eyes looked impassive. “Josie, please do not think l am doubting your skills, but I think you should let Cullen take this mission.”

Interesting. Why didn’t the spymaster voice out her concern earlier? “May I know why?” Josephine asked. Leliana meant well, but would not make such a suggestion out of a desire to protect. “I know Cullen had… attachments in the Free Marshes.”

“Yes, you are aware of the facts of his life aren’t you not?” Josephine nodded. “This is why he wanted to go there himself.”

No. There must be more. “Leliana, it’s unlike you to suggest against a diplomatic mission based on a man's feelings. If my expertise will solve this problem better than our army, then I cannot back down. Let the Inquisitor have her options.”

“I was expecting you wouldn’t back down.” Leliana’s looked concerned. “One of my best agents in Ostwick went missing, I haven’t heard from the rest. I consulted this with Ellana and she decided to give what was left of my team two more days to gather information before withdrawing to safety. This was not a place for you.”

“I might not have been a bard for years now but I am aware how picking a wrong seat at a banquet can cost my life.”

“Wearing the wrong shoes costs more.”

“Precisely.” Josephine’s smile mirrored her friend’s. The cheer quickly mellowed as the problem pressed on. “But Leliana; I may be a diplomat, but I am prepared to risk my life for our cause just as much as you and Cullen. This is hardly the first time I was sent to a viper’s nest.”

“I know Josie. I know.” Her voice was softer, more soothing- but it wasn’t kindness. “However, this is a critical moment. We are closer to defeating Corypheus more than ever. If the Inquisition loses you, we lose our Ambassador Montilyet. The courts of Ferelden, Orlais, Nevarra, Antiva and the what’s left of the chantry will mourn your absence. If we lose Cullen, we lose a fine soldier. Afterwards, his captain can step up to take his role as the new Commander.”

Josephine tensed. Leliana had always been pragmatic but was she talking about Cullen like he was nothing more than a soldier? No; Leliana meant well, the spymaster would think of herself as a pawn that can be used if the Inquisition needed to. “If I can succeed, then we would not lose anyone.” Josephine looked at Leliana in the eye.

Leliana’s expression softened. “Yes, I know. But I’m not telling you this as a friend; you really are irreplaceable in this organization. The others are not.”

* * *

Josephine started from her window. Skyhold was never asleep; the lamps never went out in the tavern. Nor in Cullen’s office. Despite better accommodations the commander chose to live and work it the the same space. Perhaps it was the templar in him? Circles were not living spaces for templars, it was a place where they were constantly guarding. But it should be different now.

Leliana’s words echoed in her ears. Irreplaceable. She felt the same towards Leliana. A part of her was grateful for her friendship with the woman, but it was also unfair. She had shared so many meals, secrets, and evenings with Leliana and none with Cullen. She hardly knew the man except the what Leliana told her - and the spymaster was reluctant to reveal more. As advisors to the Inquisition the three of them must be neutral to one another; but Leliana was treating her like a little sister. Josephine sighed.

She extinguished her candle and went to bed. Tomorrow would be different.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: The story is least ten chapters. If you would like me to continue the fic, please comment. I am a very busy person lacking free time. I have to know if people are interested on reading or else this would be abandoned. I know people are interested in romance but this story can function without it and my primary focus is friendship among some characters.
> 
> Thanks to Sanctum_C for being my beta!


End file.
